Shades of Gray
by Candyxxkissesxx
Summary: AU.His eyes burned with a fire so intense it left me wanting more."I hate you." The words fell from my lips in a soft whisper. His arms tightened around me."Hate me all you want. Just remember...You. Are. Mine." He growled in my ear. Derek/OC
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So here's my first Teen wolf Fanfic. It might seem a little bit confusing but it will all begin to make sense. This is of course the prologue after all. Review and tell me what you think!(:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"You know, if you stare a little harder I'm pretty sure you can burn a hole through that thing." A deep husky voice whispered in my ear. Turning my head to the side I scoffed but didn't reply back."Humor me, what's on your mind?"_

_Clenching my jaw I inhaled slowly before turning around completely to face the man who changed my life forever."Do you really have to ask me that?"_

_Dark green eyes stared deeply into my dark gray ones, a heavy silence settling between us. Although I could see the man infront of me, his face remained unfocused, almost blurry. He continued to stare at me but didn't bother with giving me an answer. We both knew what his answer would be, there was no need to say anything that would not make a difference anyhow. I felt his hand long before I saw it hesitantly raise to my head, stroking lovingly through my long blonde hair._

_I sighed softly, my eyes closing on their own accord feeling the strands slip through his fingers. I couldn't stay mad at him. No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I force myself, just one touch was all it took and I was done for. couldn't fight the pleasent shivers running down my spine. He always had that effect on me. __As quick as his hands appeared they left my hair leaving me feeling slightly dissappointed, but also bringing me back to reality._

_He was a monster. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think for one second...I opened my eyes slowly, looking back at the faceless man. Sometimes when I overthink a certain situation I get lost in my thoughts making the balance of fiction and reality hanging on a thread. Most of the time I think that it's all just a dream and I'll wake up in my bed surrounded by my covers and not the big muscled arms wrapped around my body. It's things like this that make me question my sanity, like I'm really just crazy and that it's all in my head._

_But I knew it wasn't. And I had no one to blame for that but myself. As much as I'd like to think it was all him, I knew it wasn't, though he does play a huge part in it. When I lay my head down and fall into a dreamless sleep, he is always there waiting for me. Sometimes when I wake up I could still feel his warm hands on my body leaving me gasping for air. But like always what I anticipate the most before I wake up, is to see his face._

_But in hindsight, all I'm left with is the lingering touch of his lips pressed against mine and the three words that make my heart stop beating._

_"You. Are. Mine."_


	2. Just the Beginning

_**A/N: Just a quick reminder, this is AU but will have the same outcome from the show. Like Derek being the Alpha and killing his uncle. So basically everything that took place in the first season will not be changed. This is just my take on what follows after.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. If I did, Derek would be mine.(;**_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **_o_**n**_e_

Letting out an irritated sigh I turned over to snatch my annoyingly persistent phone that continued to ring. I squinted my eyes looking at the caller I.d before scoffing. Only he would have the nerve to call me at six in the morning.

Pressing the answer button I let out a breath before asking,"Hello?"

"Uh, Millie?" The voice replied uncertain. Good, he should know me well by now that I'm not a morning person.

"Yes Scott, what can I do for you?" I grumbled out sleepily. He had better have a decent enough reason to be waking me up.

I heard a faint cough in the backround but shrugged it off."Yeah sorry, didn't mean to wake you up this early." He apologized quickly." Look I need a favor from you."

Groaning out loud, I leaned back against my pillows pinching the bridge of my nose. I don't understand how he could not have waited until later to ask me a favor. But, I liked Scott so I was willing to grant him whatever he needed help with.

"Alright what is it?" I asked casually.

He let out a nervous laugh."I was actually wondering if you still had any wolfsbane left?" He said in a hurry, making it almost hard to understand him.

I raised a brow knowing he couldn't see me before chuckling."Really Scott, again? This is the third time this month!" I exclaimed unbelievably.

Over the past month Scott had been asking to borrow crushed up wolfsbane. I never asked because it wasn't any of my business _and_ it was used for a lot of things, so I figured the kid was experimenting with it. Hell, every week I ask Stiles for a jar of nutella, so I saw nothing out of the ordinary giving Scott wolfsbane.

"Your lucky my parents sent me a shit load this week." I told him jokingly. My parents were Botanists, so they liked to travel searching for exotic looking plants. My favorite just so happened to be wolfsbane."Do I drop it off at your house or do I meet you somewhere?"

"Uh...hold on a minute." I smirked hearing shuffling and muffled voices in the background. I decided to change into a black tank top and grey sweats while waiting for Scott to answer me. There was a thud and a pained cry followed by a breathless Scott telling me to meet at his house.

I opened my mouth to ask him what happened but was cut off by a click indicating that he hung up. I glared at the phone and threw it on my bed with a huff. Grabbing a pair of running shoes and a small box of wolfsbane from my drawer, I grabbed my keys from my nite stand and headed out to the Mcall resident.

*.*.*.*.*

Pulling up in the driveway and putting my car in park, I could see Scott and Stiles pacing back and fowarth on the front porch. I barely had time to get out before they both rushed towards my car and opened the driver and passanger doors. I let out a surprised squeak feeling Scott pull me out the car and towards his house.

"Scott what the hell! You can't just-" I stopped mid sentence by the serious look on his face."Hey, what happened?" I asked quietly placing a hand on his shoulder.

His mouth thinned before nodding once to Stiles who stuttered a little prying the bag from my hand."Camilla, how are you this fine morning?" I gave it to him while crossing my arms over my chest giving him a pointed look.

I looked at Stiles who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously."So yeah, there was an accident and a friend of ours got hurt and well you see, Scott he's well, he's allergic to wolfsbane?" He asked more then stated looking towards Scott who face palmed himself,"and I'm not experienced or anything to help out-"

I raised my hand stopping his rambling, looking at the two with a stern expression. There were alot of things I wanted to ask at the moment, but had more important matters to attened to."Stiles, just show me where your friend is."

They both looked at eachother unsure if they should take me to this _'friend'_ of theirs or not, which I didn't understand since they were obviously hurt, but didn't get a chance to say anything when the most horrifying growl reverberated from the house making all of us turn our heads. I was sure my heart had literally jumped from my chest when the next growl was twice as loud. I slowly uncrossed my arms and backed up a little.

With wide eyes I continued to stare at the house before looking back over my shoulder at the two friends who looked just as scared as me if not more. I swallowed thickly letting out a shuddering breath.

"Scott?" I whispered so soft I thought he couldn't hear me. I was proven wrong when he turned his head from the house to look at me," Your friend, the one who's hurt, he is a dog or some kind of animal right?"

A look crossed his face, one I couldn't decipher and probably didn't want to I'm sure. I was starting to think Scott's favor involved more then just me bringing over wolfsbane. I noticed his jaw clench and brows narrow as he mulled over his answer. Stiles who had been quiet let out an incredulous laugh, one that sounded almost ironic.

"Trust us Millie, you have _no_ idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Nothing too exciting going on here. I like to slowly build up the suspense and character development. Wasn't too sure about this chapter though, but oh well. Let me know what you think! Derek will make an appearence in the next chapter so you won't be waiting long.(:**_

_**Rated M- Oh yeah this is a dark theme fic. It won't automatically start off that way though. As I've said, I liked to build the momentum. **_

_**R&R**_


End file.
